Their Happily Ever After
by BenslerBaby
Summary: Regina walks down memory lane at her engagement party.


**Hey guys, so its been a while since I've written anything and OutlawQueen is new to me so please be honest and tell me how you like it. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything i just like playing with the characters.**

* * *

It was the night of the ball celebrating their engagement and Regina and Robin couldn't have been happier. They had gone back to the Enchanted Forest to have it. As Regina walked out onto the balcony of her old home, she looked up to see that the fireworks display had started. She thought back to when Robin and her had first met, the day her life had changed forever….

_It had been two years ago and Regina, the Charmings, and all the other fairytale characters had just returned to the Enchanted Forest while Emma and Henry stayed in the other realm. "We're back." Snow White said as she looked around the group. They all had their old pre-curse clothes on._

_ All of a sudden an arrow whizzed by Regina's face. She looked to tree line and saw they were surrounded by a bunch of men that still had all their weapons trained on them. "Who the hell do you think you are!" shouted the Former Queen as she made her way toward the man who had shot the arrow. _

_ "STAY BACK WITCH!" the hooded man yelled as she kept coming closer. "I will shoot you!"_

_ Regina stopped short of the tree line, not wanting to get shot. Snow thought of how familiar the hooded man's voice was. "R-Robin? Robin Hood, Is that you?" surprise laced Snow's voice as she tried to see his face.._

_ His eyes flicked to her and started walking over with his arms wide open. "Snow White? It's really you! It has been so long, I've missed you."_

_ Snow and Robin caught up with each other and the group and Robin's merry men talked about how they would fix what happened with Emma and Henry and how they were going to defeat this new villain that was holding up Regina's castle, as they all set up camp for the night. Regina isolated herself by staying at the edge of the camp site, but close enough to still be semi-warm from the fire. Later Robin made his way over Regina. "I wanted to apologize for the arrow i shot at you this afternoon, I did not know that you and Snow were now allies. So, I am sorry, Your Majesty."_

_ Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance at the name. "I don't need your apology, thief; I just want to get out of here. So please leave me alone."_

_ "As you wish, Your Majesty." he said as he turned and walked away._

_ The next morning Snow came over to Regina and said "I saw you two talking last night, what was that about?"_

_ Regina sighed, she so didn't want to talk to Snow, especially about Robin Hood. "It was nothing, he just want to apologize for the arrow he shot at my head yesterday."_

_ Snow's eyes twinkled with mischief as she said " Mhmm sure that's all you talked about. He is cute."_

_Regina sniff. "I swear that is all we talked about, besides I have more important things to be thinking about. Plus, he smells like forest." Her nose turned up at that._

After their first encounter they had worked together to defeat the Wicked Witch of the West, Elphaba. They had spent months side by side making defense plans and the perfect way to attack. They had gotten so close after all that, they even started having dinner together every night with his son Roland. Once they defeated her, had gotten Henry and Emma back, and their memories they started dating in Storybrooke. What had made it even better was that Regina had found out the he was her true love, her man with the lion tattoo she was supposed to meet all those years ago.

Robin's words pulled her out of her thoughts. "My love, are you alright?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She nodded. "Yes, I was just remembering how we met. Things weren't very good back then."

"At least we had each other," he mused, "and we still do."

A year and a half ago he had proposed, it was one of the best nights of her life. He had gone all out and rented all of Granny's in Storybrooke. All their friends and family had been there. They had wanted to wait until their daughter was big enough to be their flower girl. They had her just months after the proposal and they had named her Raine. Her name didn't just mean the same as her mothers, she looked just like her, something for which Robin was thankful. Raine and her two brothers; Henry and Roland, were the light of their lives. They couldn't wait to make their family official.

As they thought of all the blessing the last two years had brought, the grand finally of the fireworks started. They stood in each other's arms a few minutes longer to watch. As it ended, Robin took Regina's hand and nudged it. "Come my love, they are probably waiting for us so the banquet can start."

She nodded and let him lead the way. "I love you , Robin."

He looked down at her and smiled. "And I you, my love. Always." And he sealed that thought with a kiss.

And they lived happily ever after, at least they hoped.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it, like i said this is my first outlaw queen fic. please review :-D**


End file.
